Welcome to Hell
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Jake and Sherry get sent to investigate the disappearances of several agents. Unfortunately for them, those agents were in the one place even Satan himself wouldn't dare set foot, Silent Hill. I intend for this to be extremely violent and gory but probably it won't be too bad. It is a JakeXSherry and RebeccaXHeather story
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I have only played Silent Hills 1 and Homecoming. Please try to bear with it. Yes, the second man is based on Denton Van Zan from Rain of Fire.

* * *

><p>Welcome to Hell<p>

Three men crouched between a wall and several sheets of corrugated metal leaning against it. They were breathing hard but into their hand to keep quiet. None of them wanted to be seen, not after what they had spotted and certainly not _by_ what they had spotted.

"What the hell was that thing?" asked one of the men, a tall man with black hair cut short and spiked up naturally, brown eyes, black pants and shoes, a black sweatshirt, and a scruffy black beard.

"No idea," said a second man with a skin bald head, a short mustache and goatee, a dark brown leather vest with sheep skin lining inside and an American flag stitched onto the left breast, curling pointed tattoos the length of both arms and extending into his vest, camouflage cargo pants, combat boots, and a belt with more pockets than his pants did. "But I don't fancy meeting it, do you?"

"Not even a little," the third man said then froze as a spider suddenly crawled out of his sleeve coated in fresh blood.

"What is..." the man said before his eyes widened and hundreds of spiders began crawling out all coated in blood.

Then, he began to scream and stood knocking the corrugated metal to the ground and causing the thing they had been hiding from to whip its head around toward them and roar angrily.

"This was a really bad idea," the second man said. "Run!"

He and the first man began to run away and the third began to follow but suddenly the front of his shirt exploded outward and hundreds of insects fell out then began to grow until they were about the size of a small poodle. The other two men continued to run and the thing they were running from stopped at the corpse and lifted it over its head then lowered it into its mouth. Then, it was scurrying after the other two again on all four of its freakish legs.

"What do we do?" the first man asked.

"Run!" the second said.

"No shit!" the first said. "Where do we run to?"

"Don't know!" the second said. "Just run!"

Just as he said this, a massive man with a huge metal structure around his head and dragging a massive sword stepped around the far end of the building. The second man skidded to a stop immediately but the first had been looking back at the thing chasing them and failed to notice the freakish man until it was too late. The thing's sword exploded out of his back then ripped upward tearing the man in half. The second man turned to his right and sprinted away from the building and ran as fast as he could, now drenched in his friend's blood. He ran until his sides burned but both of the freakish creatures straight out of a nightmare were not twenty feet behind him and keeping pace perfectly. Finally he reached the main road out of town and pushed himself to run faster. Just as he did, a bell began to toll somewhere in the distance and his eyes widened as fog appeared around him as if, and probably actually, from nowhere so dense that he could barely see five feet.

"NO!" The man screamed. "NO, NO, NO! NOT NOW! NOT NOW! I WAS SO CLOSE! PLEASE!"

Just as he said this, he saw a massive rise in the road as if it had been plowed up but abandoned. He tried to stop but his feet hit the bottom of the rise and he tumbled over it falling off of the cliff that had been a world at one point. The rise was the edge and it extended all the way around the town sealing the town from the rest of the world that was unable to be seen through the fog. Then, the fog cleared, and the road was exactly as it should be. There was no rise, just flat albeit cracked, tar and the world beyond. The creatures that had been chasing the man, had disappeared along with the fog.

* * *

><p>Jake pushed the blanket off of himself rolling onto his stomach then pushing himself up onto his feet. Sleeping on the ground was uncomfortable and painful at times but it did have its advantages. For example, he could feel the vibrations of the Napads storming toward him. In all the time he had been fighting zombies for practically free, his highest price having been an apple, he had only fought a group of Napads once. Until now, he had forgotten how much fighting them could suck. The biggest problem now was that there were easily three times as many as he fought last time and last time they nearly beat him.<p>

"Yikes," Jake said. "Oh well. Here we go."

He drew his pistol and aimed it at the Napads then began firing every shot cracking a Napad's shell. Then, a Jeep pulled to a stop in front of him with a heavy machine gun mounted on the back and Sherry sitting behind the wheel.

"What's up?" Sherry asked.

Jake smirked and shook his head jumping onto the back of the Jeep and firing at the Napads. The gun shattered their shells then tore them apart easily and within seconds they were all dead and Jake leaned on the top of the Jeep grinning.

"And what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Saving your ass," Sherry said grinning. "Again."

Jake grinned and crouched as Sherry began driving. When she stopped, they were at an airport and Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I'm also here to hire you," Sherry said. "I need your help on a mission. Apparently a city went dark and when three BSAA soldiers and a former S.T.A.R.S. member were sent there undercover to investigate, they all vanished. They want me to go look and I don't want to go alone."

"So you're asking me to go someplace I'll probably die in to keep your ass alive while you look for something that probably will want to kill you?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much," Sherry said.

"Sure," Jake said. "Let's get moving."

They got on a plane and Sherry led him to first class. They spent the entire flight to America playing poker and Jake ended up losing fifty bucks. Sherry gloated the entire ride to the nearest base where Sherry was given a new outfit and a PDA to keep in touch with her bosses. When she returned to Jake, who was in the waiting room, he wolf-whistled grinning.

Sherry was now wearing a button-up plaid shirt that was tied in the front leaving her midriff exposed and a black lace bra partially exposed showing a mile of cleavage, short-shorts that ended at the top of her thighs, and knee-high cowgirl boots.

"Now that is an awesome outfit," Jake said.

"I hate it," Sherry said. "Unfortunately I have to wear it as my cover. I'm supposed to be the trucker girl that gives a ride to some stranger on the side of the road."

"I'm good with that," Jake said. "I like that outfit. So, ready to go?"

"Sure," Sherry said.

They went out to a trailer truck they were supposed to take to the town and Sherry slipped behind the wheel adjusting the seat so that she could drive while Jake snickered and teased her for being short.

"You can do the accent right?" Jake asked.

"Accent?" Sherry asked.

"Hill Billy," Jake said.

"I hate my life," Sherry said. "I thought Hill Billies were back woods people."

"Same accent," Jake said.

Sherry sighed and tried but failed to imitate the accent. Jake laughed then helped her and soon she was almost as good as it as him, and he was perfect at it. Soon they entered a very thick fog as they neared the town and Sherry flipped her fog lights on but it had the same effect as her high-beams so she turned her headlights down to low but kept them on, as it was already dark. Soon she pulled to a stop and they stared out the windshield as snow began to fall.

"It's July here right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Sherry said as snow began to pile up on her windshield slowly and she turned her windshield wipers on.

The snow blocked their view for about a second and when it was wiped off, there was a sign a few hundred feet in front of them where there was none before.

The sign read, "WELCOME TO SILENT HILL" originally but had since been spraypainted. the "SILENT" was crossed out and the "I" in "HILL" had been turned into an "E" making it "WELCOME TO HELL".

"Hell huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. I have never used Rebecca and have never done Silent Hill so try to bear with me in this...entire, probably crappy story. Anyway, enjoy. Rebecca is twenty two in this story.

* * *

><p>Soul Survivor<p>

The four walked through the streets looking around. The fog was back again and they had already witnessed undead dogs and what seemed to be pterodactyls that were monstrous during the day mutate into horrid creatures in the fog. And that was by the monsters standard.

"What is this place?" the girl said.

She wore a dirty green Tee-shirt with a white bullet proof vest over it, grey pants, an ammo belt, high heeled combat boots, and carried a G3 assault rifle and a grenade launcher.

"Fuck me if I know," the man in the leather vest said.

"Guess I don't have to worry then do I?" the girl asked grinning.

This earned laughs from the other two men but the one in the vest, leader of the group, glared at them and they stopped. A moment later, their radios began to blare static and feedback loudly. All four tensed and got ready to fight. When the radio went off in the past, they had been attacked. Now, several dogs and a pterodactyl all swarmed toward them. The dogs all had larger heads than a normal one and their heads were made out of worm-like tentacles. the Pterodactyl also had a head made out of worms and was fairly humanoid.

"Here we go," the girl said aiming her G3 at the Pterodactyl.

"This won't end well," the man in the vest said aiming a shotgun at the dogs with the other two.

"We'll see," the girl said as they all began to fire.

After a couple seconds, the dogs were dead but the Pterodactyl was easily avoiding their shots and flying around them. Suddenly, if flew into an alleyway and the girl followed. Just after she ran into the alley, the fog lifted and a shrill scream rang out. They ran into the alley and saw the Pterodactyl's lower half laying on the ground and the upper half in something's porcelain hand. The thing was a massive doll and when it saw them, it roared spraying blood and pieces of Pterodactyl all over the ground. Then, they all took off running with it right behind them. The girl, on the other hand, had managed to slip into a building and found a girl a couple years younger than her hiding there. The two ran away from the alley and then hid in a building near the entrance to Silent Hill.

"Thank you for saving me," the girl that had been with the soldiers said. "I'm Rebecca Chambers."

"Heather Mason," the other girl said.

She was about Rebecca's height and about four years younger than her, no older than eighteen. She had messy short blonde hair with dark brown roots, a beautiful yet dirty face from hiding in Silent Hill alone for however long. Her dark brown eyes were red and puffy from crying. She wore an orange, sleeveless turtleneck under a white, hooded vest with four front pockets and a green denim mini skirt, tall brown boots, a wristwatch, and an orange wristband on each arm. She was very attractive, even as disheveled as she was. If she were cleaned up, Rebecca had no doubt she would be downright beautiful.

"How long have you been here?" Rebecca asked.

"A few weeks," Heather said. "I get food during the days without the fog. Then I hide."

Just then there was a scream and Rebecca looked outside as the giant doll chased the BSAA soldier in the vest that she had been with into the fog. There was another scream, then the fog cleared and everything was gone.

"Now what?" Rebecca asked.

"We hide," Heather said.

"There should be reinforcements soon," Rebecca said. "They'll probably send that Jake guy that helped with the C-virus."

"The what?" Heather asked.

"Long story," Rebecca said.

"We have plenty of time," Heather said.

"I guess so," Rebecca said grinning at Heather, then she began to tell Heather everything she knew about the viruses that had plagued the world outside Silent Hill since before Raccoon City.

* * *

><p>Rebecca looked out the window at the statue that hadn't been there less than a moment ago. After a moment, she sat against the wall glancing at Heather sitting against the wall across from her still asleep. She stirred and was about to ask something but Rebecca motioned for her to be quiet and she nodded. A moment later, they heard a trailer truck rumble past then stop. Rebecca looked again and saw that the statue was gone and that two people were leaving the truck. One of them saw her and she instantly ducked back into cover.<p>

"Someone's here," Rebecca said. "What's it been, three days?"

"Since your friends died yes," Heather said. "Is it the reinforcements we've been waiting for?"

"I think so," Rebecca said. "Come on."

They crawled to a closet on the furthest side of the house from the front door. Once inside, Rebecca closed the door. The closet was so small that Heather was pressed hard against Rebecca and Rebecca was sandwiched between the wall and Heather. Rebecca wrapped one arm around Heather's waist protectively and held a pistol aimed at the door with her other. The front door was suddenly kicked inward crashing down somewhere in the living room. Then, someone began to test the closet door.

"Locked," a male voice said from the other side.

"Help me look upstairs," a girl's said. "Maybe there's a key."

"I got your key," the male voice said before the door was easily ripped off its hinges held in the air by one hand while the boy raised an eyebrow at the two girls inside the closet. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your seven minutes in heaven."

"Fuck you," Heather said.

"Sure," the male said.

"Jake!" the girl said.

"I'm kidding," Jake said. "My name's Jake."

"You don't say," Heather said.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers," Rebecca said keeping the pistol out and at her side as she and Heather exited the closet.

"The ex-S.T.A.R.S.," the girl said walking over. "I'm Sherry Birkin."

"Oh, your dad helped develop the T-virus," Rebecca said.

"Not for the same reason as Wesker but yes," Sherry said.

"True," Rebecca said. "That dick. I'm so glad Chris killed him. No offense."

"None taken," Jake said. "I'd have killed him myself if I met him."

"You'd have tried," Rebecca said. "Anyway, this is Heather Mason. She's been trapped here for weeks already. What do you say we get her out of here?"

"We can't," Heather said. "Ever since the cult that lives here revived Samael seventeen years ago, this place is inescapable."

"What do you mean?" Sherry asked.

"Years ago, the cult burned a girl named Alessa as a sacrifice and revived a god named Samael which someone tried to stop but ended up making it mutate into a horrible monster," Heather said. "My father killed it and Alessa took control just long enough to give my father me then open a portal. My father and step-mother, Cybil Bennett, escaped. They raised me but my mother died in a car accident. The cult began to attempt to bring Samael back again but failed succeeding only in creating something called the Bogeyman, the Executioner, or Pyramid Head. It, as Samael did, corrupted Silent Hill, carrying on the curse. It also couldn't die. Eventually, the cult came after me and my father to attempt to raise a different god. my father was killed a few days ago. They say that I will raise the god myself but I have no intention to and have no idea how they plan to raise it."

"They want you though?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Heather said.

"What do we do to get out?" Jake asked. "How did your father get out?"

"Alessa sent him through a portal," Heather said. "Technically, if we can kill the cult and stop them from raising the god, we should be able to leave."

"Alright," Jake said. "And what if they succeed?"

"I'll die and the god will spread the corruption to the rest of the world unless killed," Heather said.

Jake nodded then stood. looking outside and seeing the statue that had disappeared before. The others saw it and stood as well. Jake was already walking outside to see what it was. The others could do nothing but follow.

THE END

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Iron Will<p>

Jake opened the door and walked out into the street keeping his eyes on the statue now standing on the sidewalk. The others all followed and stood behind him as he picked up a rock and tossed it at the statue. It bounced off its head with a loud bang then landed in the lawn of the house behind the statue. Jake picked up a slightly larger rock and brought his hand back to hurl the stone a lot harder, intending to break the statue. The moment his hand was back, however, the statue suddenly shot forward making a running motion but moving so fast that he was carving lines into the ground as his feet slid under him.

Jake hurled the stone then drew his pistol but the rock smashed on the statue not even leaving a mark and the first three bullets did the same. Jake put his pistol away and pulled out a grenade then froze. If bullets bounced off, shrapnel would do the exact same thing. He put the gun away and looked around.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"Run!" Sherry said as the statue reached the street and hit foot found a hold and he instantly began to move full speed, blurring into motion.

They all turned and sprinted away from the statue toward the nearest back alley. After several moments, they entered the alley and saw a brick wall at the other end. Jake, Sherry, and Rebecca all sped up and Jake leapt into the air speed vaulting over the wall and Sherry caught the top pulling herself up and Rebecca followed but stopped halfway over when Heather tried to jump up the wall but fell just short and slid back down. The statue left the road and his feet again began to carve into the ground and he slowed again. Rebecca quickly dropped back to the ground on Heather's side and put her hands together crouching with her back to the wall.

"Hurry!" Rebecca said.

Heather ran at her and jumped placing her foot in her hands then Rebecca threw her to the top of the wall and Heather swung on leg over then held her hand down for Rebecca. Rebecca jumped up and grabbed her hand and Heather pulled her over the wall. They both dropped to the ground and ran to catch up with Jake and Sherry who were waiting. When they caught up, they kept running and soon a mutated dog ran out of a side alley and leapt at Jake. Before it reached him, Rebecca blasted it with a pistol and they continued. Less than a second later, the statue crashed out of the alleyway and sped after them along the street. Just as it began to catch up, a manhole cover shot into the air and smashed down on its head shattering as a puppet began scrambling out of the manhole.

"RUN!" Rebecca screamed and they all sped up.

After a matter of seconds, the Doll and statue were fighting and moments later, the statue threw the doll away. Jake groaned and stopped smashing his hands into the ground and polling up a massive chunk of tar then throwing it at the statue. The statue moved to smash it but its hand got stuck in it and the chunk crashed down on top of it. Then Jake caught up to the others just before they ran into a mill. Once inside, they saw hundreds of machines that could crush metal and possibly kill the statue. They ran through the mill turning the machines on and moments later the doors crashed inward but the door bar held. Then, the door smashed inward again and this time they fell off their hinges. The statue walked into the mill slowly moving around the machines. Jake silently walked along the upper walkway to a cart full of metal beams. Just as the statue got lined up with them, Jake pushed the cart off the walkway spilling the beams toward him. He spun but didn't move and the beams mostly missed with one hitting and smashing against him once again not leaving a mark. Then, the statue blurred up to him.

"Oh give me a break!" Jake said turning and running away.

Sherry, Heather, and Rebecca all ran out of their hiding spot and began running ahead of Jake but suddenly an air raid siren began to wail. Jake stumbled and saw the others doing the same as all of them became light headed. Their vision all blurred and they all collapsed. Sherry rolled over as the statue walked past Jake reaching toward Sherry. Then, all of their vision faded.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Black Sheep<p>

Jake groaned and sat up looking around. They weren't in the mill anymore. They were all in a small square room with extremely rusty metal sheets for walls that were only a couple centimeters thick and had fallen away in some places revealing bars with nothing but darkness beyond them. Jake could hear an air raid siren in the distance but if faded. He woke up Heather and Rebecca then looked around for Sherry but she was gone. It was only the three of them.

"Sherry?" Jake called. "Sherry!"

"Forget it," Heather said. "If she's not here, either she's dead or we'll see her later."

"But-" Jake began.

"Don't waste your breath," Rebecca said. "She's right. If she's alive, we'll find her eventually, Silent Hill always makes sure of it. Nine times out of ten, we'll have to decide either if she dies or we get trapped here, or if she dies painfully or quickly."

"I'm going to save her then get us all out of here," Jake said. "Where are we?"

"God only knows," Heather said.

"You're religious?" Rebecca asked.

"Given that we're up against demons and people that want to create a god, the way I see it, an all powerful Deity and angels is pretty par for the course," Heather said. "Besides that, I was raised as a catholic before getting trapped here. And if I owned this place and Hell, I'd rent this place out and live in Hell. I'd be bunk buddies with Satan before living in the same universe as anything from here."

"I'd rent out both places and live on Earth," Jake said. "But that's just me."

Rebecca and Heather both smirked and rolled their eyes before they heard a high scratching and chirping. Jake looked around his eyes beginning to strain to see as the light suddenly faded to pitch black. He pulled out a flashlight and held it by his head as he shone it around. After a moment, the light flickered and went out and he groaned and switched it off then pulled out another that could be mounted on his ear. He put it on and turned on the light instantly seeing a spot on the wall where there was a hole in the metal and hundreds of insect legs were scrambling inside of it and pulling a little of the metal away every time.

Jake did a slow revolution seeing a door and ran forward opening it and seeing a hallway on the other side with similar decor as the room they were in. The floors of both were metal grates and there was nothing but darkness below. The walls here showed buildings on the other side through the holes and showed hundreds of thousands of bugs. They looked about as big around as small pigs and were flat standing no more than two inches high. Their legs were pointed and sharp and they had a pair of pincers that were easily the length of a combat knife.

Jake motioned for the two girls to follow him and they all sprinted down the hall as the chirping grew nearly deafening as bugs finally spilled out of the hole and swarmed after them. When they reached the other end, Jake shouldered straight through the door and sent it sailing into a metal pyramid sitting on the shoulders of a massive man's body which alone stood seven and a half feet tall and held a massive rusty blade so that the blade was resting on the ground behind it. The creature turned toward them dragging the sword with a great deal of obvious difficulty.

Jake, Rebecca, and Heather all cut left and sprinted along the wall toward another door while the bugs attacked the creature with the metal head. They swarmed it but it lifted the sword over its head and swung it downward. When it hit the ground, the ground began to cave in and the bugs all fell in with the exception of those on the creature. It then began to grab them and smash them on the walls and floor.

Jake smashed the next door open and stopped, catching the other two before they could run into the room. Inside, there were two creatures. One, was a woman with four saw blades sticking out of its head, one on each side and two running front front to back on top, a blade on each arm, and a chain around its neck. The other, was several pieces of skin stitched together with a skirt made of rags stapled together. It had three fingers on each hand, the middle of which looked like multiple grown together. Both looked at the three people then charged. Jake shoved the two women aside then ducked and the two creatures sailed over him and crashed into the other creature.

The larger creature, the one with the metal head, threw both creature off then began to walk after the female to kill it. The other sprinted at Jake, Rebecca, and Heather. Jake shoved Rebecca aside just as the thing leapt at her then drove his fist into its face sending it flying into the female and knocking her into the big one. Then, bugs began to form out of the walls and swarming after them.

Jake picked up a rock and threw it bouncing it off of the biggest creature's metal head and making him spin toward them and begin tramping through the bugs killing several with his feet alone but making them swarm at him. Then, Jake and the two women all turned and ran away as the bugs chased after them. They ran through three rooms and two hallways with more and more bugs appearing. Then, the things began leaping at them. They reached the end of the last hallway opening a door into a massive room with the same decor as the rest of the rooms and hallways they'd been in. Jake and Heather rushed threw, Jake stopping to close the door after Rebecca got through but just as she reached the doorway, a single bug landed on her back opening its pincers to bit her just before a blade sprouted from her chest going straight through the bug. The biggest creature had caught up and stabbed both Rebecca and the bug, but when he retracted his sword, Rebecca was unharmed, along with her clothes, but the bug fell to the ground dead. Jake pulled Rebecca away from the creature and slammed the door shut but the creature simply wrenched it inward throwing it down the hall behind it and hitting a wall of the bugs.

"How did that thing not kill me?" Rebecca asked.

"It found you innocent," Heather said. "It won't kill anyone it believes is innocent. That includes all children."

"Guess he doesn't like me then," Jake said backing away slowly as the creature followed dragging its sword behind it.

"Run," Heather said. "Get out of here. Now!"

"No," Jake said taking a defensive position. "I can beat the shit out of the Ustanak, I am not afraid of some freak with a metal head that's so obviously overcompensating that he can't even lift his sword."

Jake sprinted forward bending backward under a swung then standing and smashing his fist into the creature's stomach and feeling his wrist nearly break. Jake stumbled back holding his wrist and struggling not to swear.

"Pyramid Head can't die you idiot!" Heather said. "The only thing that can kill Pyramid Head is Pyramid Head. Now you've sealed your fate!"

Jake pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin rolling the grenade to Pyramid Head's feet. It exploded and sent Pyramid Head sailing. Then Pyramid Head pushed himself up and picked up his sword raising it to kill Jake but Heather stepped between them and Pyramid Head stopped on a dime, mid-swing. The blade floated less than a centimeter from Heather's neck and Pyramid Head stood motionless. After a very tense, very long minute, Pyramid head rested his sword on the ground and turned walking back into the building.

"Suddenly I wish I wasn't the black sheep of any group," Jake said. "I almost hate being so bad ass."

"So bad ass that you almost broke your wrist punching the single most powerful entity currently in existence?" Heather asked smirking. "Yes, very bad ass."

"Shut up," Jake said looking around and feeling his blood run cold. "Are we outside?"

There was snow falling around them despite it being easily eighty degrees. It was nearly pitch black and the ground was not the same grating the inside of the building had been with nothing but pitch black darkness below them.

"I...i think so," Heather said. "I've never been outside at night before. I usually hide."

"We need to find Sherry, fast," Jake said.

"We will," Heather said. "But first we need to survive tonight. If you will just trust me, we will all survive this."

Jake nodded after a moment and the three of them ran away from the building with Heather in the lead to try to find somewhere to hide until morning.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Survivor<p>

Jake leaned back against the wall and sighed. The sun was finally starting to rise and everything was beginning to brighten while the same siren he had heard the night before began to wail again until the fog that had settled not long ago disappeared. They were all left in an eerie silence while Jake waited for Heather to finally tell him they could begin looking for Sherry.

"Okay," Heather said at last. "Let's go. And stick together, Jake. No one is running off alone."

"Alright," Jake said standing and walking to the door. "Now let's go. She's been gone for way to long."

Heather nodded and the three of them left the room and made their way to the mill. When they got there, the first thing they noticed was that the mill itself was leveled. There was no possible way anything could have survived but Sherry's scarf was laying in a pool of blood at the edge with a trail leading away from it. Jake instantly began to follow it and Heather and Rebecca followed.

"If she's bleeding this much, she's got to be dead by now," Rebecca said indicating the solid trail of blood easily a foot thick.

"If she were bleeding this much, she'd have bled out long before making it this far," Jake said. "Besides, Sherry heals fast, as in instantly, almost. This isn't her blood."

"Then who's is it?" Heather asked.

"No clue," Jake said.

They rounded a corner and stopped. The trail kept going but there was a person laying beside it in the fetal position rocking slightly and sobbing. Heather instantly stopped pulling out her pistol and Rebecca did the same but Jake walked forward slowly and knelt behind her.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

The person looked back at him. It was a beautiful woman around his age with shoulder length straight blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and the same terrified look that Jake would expect from someone trapped in the Hell hole he was currently stuck in. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand standing. She had on a yellow Tee-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and white and pink Puma tennis shoes.

"N-no," the woman said. "Some f-freak with a m-metal head tried to r-rape me!"

"How did you escape?" Jake asked knowing full well who she meant.

"Some metal statue with a girl over its shoulder attacked it," the woman said.

"Was she alive?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," the woman said. "The moment the other freak let me go, I beat it."

"So you didn't see what happened?" Jake asked.

"No," the woman said.

"How long ago was this?" Jake asked.

"What are you a cop?" the woman asked.

"Focus!" Jake nearly shouted. "How long ago?"

"A couple hours!" the woman said.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"Near the hospital," the woman said. "But I'm not going back there. I'm leaving."

"It won't be that easy," Jake said. "This town doesn't like letting things go."

"What do you mean?" the woman asked.

"What's your name?" Jake asked.

"Cassidy," the woman said. "Now what do you mean?"

"The last guy that tried to run out of this town died," Rebecca said. "I don't know how but I know that this town was the cause. If you want to survive, you'll have to stick with us. Otherwise, I'm sorry but it isn't possible."

"What are you going to do?" Cassidy asked.

"We're going to find our friend first," Jake said. "Then we're going to stop whatever is causing this town to be like this."

"What is that?" Cassidy asked.

"I honestly have no clue," Jake said. "But I'm going to start with the Order."

"Who?" Cassidy asked.

"Long story," Jake said. "They're trying to raise a God. I blame them."

"That's easy," Heather said walking away from them and the trail of blood. "Come on. The Hospital is this way."

"What about the trail of blood?" Jake asked.

"You would rather follow that than simply go to the hospital?" Heather asked.

"What if she only thought it was the hospital?" Jake countered. "I'm following the trail."

"I'm sticking with him," Cassidy said.

"I agree with him," Rebecca said. "The trail of blood must lead somewhere. Might as well follow it while we're here."

"Fine," Heather said. "But if this leads us to Pyramid head or the statue, I blame you two."

"Agreed," Jake said. "Now let's go."

They continued along the trail quickly but stopped when the trail split into two. Jake did a facepalm and looked at Heather.

"We'll have to split up," Heather sighed. "Alright. Me and Rebecca will go this way. You and Cassidy go that way.

Jake nodded and they continued along their individual trails while fog arose and blocked the other group from view.

"I hate the fog," Cassidy said. "It always makes me feel weird. And I get this massive headache."

"Just wait until you see the things in it," Jake said. "Then we'll talk about weird."

Nearly on the other side of Silent Hill, already, Rebecca was following Heather when Heather stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"There are never survivors," Heather said. "When my father was still alive, he told me about a nurse named Lisa who turned out to be one of the most dangerous kinds of creatures present here. She could have passed as human, and seemed to believe she was, until she found Alessa's old room and then she began to turn. By the end, she was soaked in her own blood and completely insane. I think Cassidy might be the same."

"We have to warn Jake," Rebecca said.

"Let's go," Heather said and the two of them ran back along their trail then turned onto Jake and Cassidy's.

* * *

><p>Jake pushed the door of the warehouse open and he and Cassidy walked inside. The fog outside was thickening and snow had begun to fall. As if that wasn't bad enough, the air raid siren was going off again. This time, instead of everything turning into grate floors and metal walls, everything just became pitch black. Jake put his flashlight ear clip on and turned it on then looked around. Cassidy was no longer beside him. She was kneeling on the ground fifty feet away sobbing again.<p>

"Cassidy?" Jake called walking forward but stopping when Cassidy's head whipped around.

She was horribly pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Help me," Cassidy said struggling to her feet on legs that could barely support her weight. "I'm so hungry."

Jake took an unintentional step backward as Cassidy stumbled toward him as blood began to run out of her hair and a groan fell from her mouth.

"Please help," Cassidy said lifting her arms and displaying claws easily three inches long.

"What are you?" Jake asked.

"Hungry!" Cassidy nearly screamed as more blood began to pour down her face.

Then there was a tearing sound as iff someone were ripping the legs off of a small mammal. Then, Cassidy's entire upper body split in half with two inch long teeth sprouting inside the gap. Jake stumbled back further and the creature before him dropped to all fours, its hind legs bending backward as spikes grew out of its back running along its spine.

"Oh fuck," Jake said as it blurred toward him.

Just as it leapt at him, Rebecca shoved him aside and blasted it with her shotgun sending it flying. Jake snapped back to his senses and drew his pistol and shot one bullet through both halves of the head. the creature screaming a high-pitched wail before Rebecca blasted it again and it dropped to the ground melting into acid which then ate through the ground.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea," Heather said walking into the building. "But we need to move. And no more helping people we think are survivors."

"Deal," Jake said.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. **_WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE STORY TURNS M FOR SHERRY'S EXPERIENCES WHILE MISSING. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE GOING TO SEND FLAMES. IT NEEDED TO BE F'ED UP AND NEEDED TO FIT SOMETHING ONE WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED TO FIND IN SILENT HILL._**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Hospitalized<p>

Jake stepped around the corner and stared at the hospital. It was a relatively small, three story building. The trail of blood led straight into the front door and straight past a statue that looked to be made out of sheet metal. It wasn't the one Jake and the others had met before because this one was in the shape of a dog but it was still clearly more than Jake wanted to meet. Rebecca and Heather were a few feet behind him and didn't see the statue.

"Statue," Jake warned. "Looks like a dog. It's different."

"Any sign of the humanoid one or the big guy?" Rebecca questioned.

"No," Jake replied. "Hopefully they killed each other."

"I doubt it," Heather remarked. "Come on. If your friend's in there, we need to find her fast."

They began to make their way forward silently and as they neared the statue, they could swear they heard breathing. They found out why when they passed the statue. There was a person leaning against the back side of it. He had a bald head, a goatee, a brown vest, camouflaged cargo pants, combat boots and tattoos up the length of his arms.

"Mitch!" Rebecca said kneeling beside him. "Help me, this is one of my team!"

"You okay buddy?" Jake questioned.

"No, not here, can't find me here," Mitch said in a hushed whisper. "Things come back. They always come back."

"Soldier!" Jake shouted.

Mitch's head snapped around then he pushed himself up and looked them over.

"Who...who are you?" Mitch questioned.

"Mitch, don't you recognize me?" Rebecca questioned. "It's me, Rebecca."

"Rebecca?" Mitch questioned before his face brightened a bit and he stood a little taller. "So you survived. Good. The others are all gone."

"What killed you all?" Jake questioned. "Was it the statue?"

"Statue?" Mitch questioned. "No, it was a doll. A giant living doll."

"That thing," Jake sighed nodding. "We were attacked by a living sheet metal statue. It has one of our friends. Do you know where it would have taken her?"

"Here," Mitch stated, his demeanor slowly returning to that of a soldier. "The other things don't come here so whatever it is, it's deadly. Even the freak with the metal head hasn't shown up."

"Pyramid Head is afraid of the statue?" Heather questioned. "I see. That explains why the thing hasn't been killed yet. Nothing that strong is allowed to live in Silent hill except Pyramid Head."

"Great," Jake sighed looking up at the building. "Let's just get this over with."

They all walked into the building silently, all sensing it would not be a pleasant visit to the hospital.

"It's quiet," Jake muttered.

"Count your lucky stars," Heather replied just as quietly. "Anyone got a radio?"

"Mine's on," Mitch and Rebecca both stated.

"It'll play static when there's a monster near," Heather informed Jake.

"What are we going to do here?" Mitch questioned.

"Search every room and hallway until we find Sherry," Jake stated. "A way to kill the statue would be greatly appreciated too though."

"Good luck," Heather muttered. "Jake, what was it?"

"What?" Rebecca questioned instantly while Jake's face darkened suspecting what she meant.

"No one is purely innocent but Pyramid Head, even before you attacked him, singled you out even above the creatures that had attacked him," Heather stated. "So what was it that tagged you as so impure as to deserve death."

"I used to be a murderer for hire, more or less," Jake stated.

"So I've heard," Heather nodded. "And while that would be enough, you've made up for that already. The fact that you can admit that you murdered means you don't have enough guilt for Pyramid Head to view you as that big a threat."

Heather fell silent and looked around. They were in the reception area and were surrounded by blood coated walls, corpses piled in the corners, and bloodstained chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling, a couple of which had torsos attached to the hooks.

"Oh no," Heather breathed.

"What?" Jake questioned.

"I think the Butcher is here," Heather breathed.

"The who?" Jake questioned.

"The Butcher," Heather repeated. "Think of him as a weaker Pyramid Head that uses a giant cleaver. He's almost as dangerous as Pyramid Head though."

"Great," Jake sighed. "We'll have to split up to search this place quickly. If anyone finds the Butcher, run."

"Agreed," Heather nodded. "Pairs. Safer that way."

"Agreed," Jake nodded. "Mitch, you're with me. We'll start with this floor and then the second. You guys go to the roof and third floor. When you're done, head back here. Once we meet up, we'll head down to the basement."

Heather nodded. Then, she and Rebecca turned and left through one door while Jake and Mitch went the other way.

"So, what do you think he did?" Rebecca questioned.

"Something he's not ready to admit," Heather stated. "For the most part, Pyramid Head focuses on things that are truly awful but sometimes he will kill based on how much guilt someone has over something they did. I won't rule anything out with Jake but I suspect it's somewhere in between."

"You think he killed someone he didn't have to?" Rebecca questioned.

"I don't want to guess," Heather stated as they reached the third floor. "You shouldn't either. Come on. Let's see what we can find."

* * *

><p>"So what was it?" Mitch questioned as he and Jake searched a few more rooms. "Theft? Rape? Assassination?"<p>

"It's nothing," Jake grunted as he shone his light into yet another empty patient room.

He turned to leave but froze when he saw a TV. As if on cue, the TV came to life, displaying static before a video began to play. It was Sherry, bound by a thousand tentacles as the statue slowly carved gash after gash into her body, not seeming to care where he did it as her entire body was already covered.

"No, Sherry!" Jake gasped loudly and Mitch's radio instantly began to blare static.

"Nice going you dumbass!" Mitch roared and the two of them left the room, sprinting through the halls, throwing each door open as they went.

Finally Jake found a map of the hospital on the wall and ripped it off, before the two of them continued continued, checking each room as they ran. They stopped as a metallic scraping noise reached their ears. Mitch shut off his radio and they both silently moved into a room at random, finding themselves in a stock room filled with empty shelves and empty bottles strewn about the floor. They both hid behind a shelf, silently praying that the creature, whatever it was, wouldn't find them. After a few minutes, the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Rebecca's radio went haywire, blaring static and voices as loud as it could, even after she had turned the volume off. She pushed the power button but nothing happened. She pulled the batteries out but still nothing. Finally she hurled the thing out the nearest broken window. It was swarmed instantly and swallowed, finally falling silent. They were just finishing their sweep of the third floor and had checked the rooftop when they found the stairs. They had found nothing. Just as they resigned to return to the others, they heard a radio playing static. Rebecca instinctively reached for hers before realizing the sound was muffled, coming from below them. Then, a minute later, a metallic scraping began. Heather paled instantly.<p>

"Butcher!" Heather hissed.

Both turned, sprinting away as the sound grew louder rapidly and then dove into a side room, shutting and locking the door after them. The metallic scrape stopped outside their room, as did the accompanying footsteps. Heather was breathing extremely loudly and heavily, panic finally gripping her and breaking through her usually cool and collected facade. Rebecca covered her mouth with her hand but it didn't help.

"You have to control yourself," Rebecca risked whispering into Heather's ear, barely even able to hear herself. "You have to quiet your breathing."

The nob rattled and Rebecca instantly reached up, silently turning the lock before picking Heather up and as quietly as she could retreating past several desks to the far end of the room before setting Heather down and drawing her pistol. Heather drew her own but her hands were shaking so badly the gun was rattling. Rebecca took it and set it down before pulling Heather into a one-armed embrace.

"If it comes in, you run," Rebecca breathed. "I'll kill it."

"You'll die," Heather whispered.

"Better me than you," Rebecca smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let it come after you."

She tried to make her smile as reassuring as possible to hide the utter terror she actually felt. Heather seemed to see through it because her eyes instantly flooded with tears and she wrapped her arms around Rebecca.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself for me," Heather whispered. "I don't want you to. I'm here because I deserve to be. This is my Silent Hill. You run. I'll cover you."

"No," Rebecca smiled. "I'm not letting you die for me. Besides, I'm a trained killer. I'd stand the better chance of surviving."

"You can't kill him," Heather stated. "The only person to ever do it was only able to because it was his own personal Silent Hill. You can't kill him because you didn't create this Silent Hill."

Just then, the door crashed inward, flying across the room. At the same time as it crashed into the wall, Rebecca slammed the other door open and she and Heather sprinted away from the room, toward the stairs. They went down a floor and toward where they had heard the radio. They began to look around then stopped at the storeroom. It was the only place that someone could hide without being found. Rebecca kicked the door in and shone her light around. At first she saw nothing until she spotted an elbow sticking out from behind a shelf.

"Mitch, Jake, it's us," Rebecca said quietly.

Both stepped out, relieved and Rebecca smiled.

"I take it you didn't find her," Jake guessed.

"No," Heather stated. "You?"

"No," Jake sighed. "But we did find a map."

"Let me see," Heather said holding out her hand and took the map. "According to this, the basement is a boiler room then one big room, likely storage."

"Then that's where she would have to be," Jake stated.

"Her and the statue," Heather pointed out. "The fact that we're alive means we didn't find it."

"If it's there, you guys run, see if you can lure it out and toward Pyramid Head," Jake instructed. "I'll get Sherry and get out. Pyramid Head will focus on him, leaving you to flee."

"Okay," Mitch nodded.

"No," Rebecca refused flatly. "We're not leaving you alone here."

"You will," Jake growled. "Or else we're all dead."

"Fine," Rebecca growled. "But you have to catch up before nightfall."

"Deal," Jake nodded. "Shall we?"

Heather nodded and they walked through the hallway, soon reaching the entrance to the basement and descending the steps quickly. The boiler room was little more than a broom closet with the boiler and a water tank in it. They all turned right and opened the door to the final room. Once inside, they all froze. The room wasn't what the map said it should be. It was perfectly round and roughly a hundred yards across. About fifty percent was a path around the outside and the rest was a massive forest of thick maroon tentacles. They writhed and twisted, all reaching inward from the ceiling and floor, doing what, they couldn't see.

"She was held by..." Jake trailed off as he stared at the mass and Heather and Rebecca looked to him while Mitch began to walk around the mass of tentacles.

What he found on the other side, was not what he had hoped for.

"Shit!" Mitch gasped. "RUN! IT'S-"

They turned toward him as a massive humanoid statue made of sheet metal split in half the long way then diced what was left. Rebecca and Heather both turned toward the door but froze as it slammed open and a massive creature that looked like Pyramid Head minus a couple inches and with no pyramid. instead, he had the right side of his featureless face exposed and the left covered by metal plates that extended over his shoulder. He was dragging a massive cleaver, about half as long as Pyramid Head's sword but twice as wide.

"Shit!" Rebecca swore. "We're trapped."

"I'd prefer the Butcher to the statue," Jake growled.

Just as he said this, Pyramid Head himself appeared behind the Butcher who turned around as Pyramid Head swung at him. The Butcher blocked the blade with his own and they began to duel. The Butcher slashed at Pyramid Head's chest and Pyramid Head jumped back then slashed at the Butcher, who did the same. The fight continued like this as Rebecca and Heather, at Jake's outright order, sprinted past the two, Pyramid Head blocking a slash that would have killed both girls. The statue, Jake noticed, made no move to pursue them.

"You were never after them were you?" Jake questioned.

The statue slowly twisted its head as if to shake it.

"You were after me," Jake guessed.

The creature nodded, its head bending forward then straightening and bending backward.

"Great," Jake sighed. "The son of Albert Wesker against an indestructible statue."

Pyramid Head suddenly shrieked pointing at Jake while pinning the Butcher to the wall with his sword.

The statue blurred at Jake but Pyramid Head slashed at it, smashing it away. At the same time, it pulled a smaller version of its sword from the side of its head, dropped it in front of Jake, the blade sticking into the ground.

Jake grinned and picked it up, turning to the tentacles in the center of the room and swinging. The first slash removed a large chunk of them which fell away quickly, allowing Jake to force his way into the now thinner forest of tentacles. Thankfully, they all ignored him, having something better to focus on deeper in. Jake slashed again, clearing the tentacles in front of him as those behind him regrew. The absence of the tentacles in front of him allowed him a full view of Sherry, and exactly what the tentacles were for.

Sherry had dozens wrapped around her arms and legs, completely covering them and holding her spread eagle, the remains of her clothing hanging out of the tentacles in tatters. Her eyes were glazed over and a milky white, almost like she was dead. Jake could tell she wasn't though by her ragged breathing. Her face was devoid of emotion and hanging limply to one side, drool running out and into the cuts and gashes covering her body. two of the tentacles that were hovering in front of her had bloody talon-like claws on the ends of them that had fresh blood on them. Two more tentacles were doing something else. They both grew from the ground below Sherry and extended directly into her.

Jake grit his teeth, gripping his new blade tightly with rage and cut Sherry free, carefully pulling the two tentacles out of her before lifting her and cutting their way back out. Then, he sprinted away from the tentacles, the statue, Pyramid Head, and now the Butcher who was helping the statue fight Pyramid Head. He sprinted as fast as he could holding Sherry against him while being careful not to cut her with his new weapon. God only know what the tentacles' blood would do to her. Jake didn't want to know what they had already done.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Separated<p>

Jake carefully set Sherry down, covering her with a blanket from the back of the couch. He wanted to go find her something to wear but wouldn't be able to get her dressed while she was asleep, and didn't want to leave her unattended. Finally he sat beside her, leaning her against him while his pistol rested in his lap with his right hand on it and his sword resting against the side of the couch beside him where he could grab it at a moment's notice.

Over the next three hours, he waited in silence for anything to happen, good or bad. Rebecca and Heather had been long gone when Jake had gotten out of the hospital so Jake had run through several streets and alleys before finding an abandoned, unlocked house to hide in. Finally, Sherry moaned quietly, cuddling up against Jake more and whimpering. Jake wrapped an arm around her, smiling despite the situation. After another few minutes, Sherry opened her eyes and looked around then up at him. She blinked in surprise before looking down and instantly pulling the blanket tighter, blushing bright pink.

"W-What happened?" Sherry gasped.

"What do you remember?" Jake questioned.

"I...I remember..." Sherry trailed off, silent for a few moments as the color slowly bled from her face.

She began to shake and Jake understood that she was remembering everything and pulled her closer to himself, gently running one hand over her back comfortingly. She shook gently and whimpered once in a while, her eyes squeezed shut and Jake shushed her gently.

"I remember everything," she finally managed to choke out, making Jake realize she was crying.

Jake moved his gun off his lap and pulled her into it, rocking gently and running his hand over her back lightly. She began to sob into his chest, the sobs growing continuously worse until she was shaking violently from the force. Jake wrapped both arms around her, holding her against himself as she cried and resting his head on top of hers.

"How long was I gone?" Sherry finally mumbled as she stopped crying.

"A couple days," Jake replied, still rocking and cradling her against him.

"It felt like years," Sherry whispered.

"I'm sorry," Jake apologized. "I tried to find you."

"I know," Sherry mumbled pressing her face against his chest. "I know you did. Thank you."

Jake pulled Sherry against him a little tighter and she sighed, pressing against him.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner," Jake muttered after a few moments.

Sherry pushed herself up to look at him, resting a hand on the side of his face and forced a smile.

"It's not your fault," Sherry smiled. "You saved me. That's all that matters."

Jake opened his mouth to disagree but his words died in his throat when Sherry kissed him. He blinked in surprise before returning the kiss, one of his hands moving to rest on the side of her face while the other went around her back. Both of hers went around his neck and they stayed like that for a long while. Finally they pulled apart and Jake grinned.

"What?" Sherry questioned.

"I like your new outfit," Jake grinned and Sherry glanced down, blushing instantly as she remembered her predicament.

Now, however, the forgotten blanket had fallen into a pool on the floor. Jake lifted it with his foot and Sherry grabbed it, wrapping it around herself before looking around.

"Come on," Jake sighed standing and setting Sherry on her feet, noticing her legs begin to shake instantly. "Let's go find you some clothes before you collapse."

"I'll be okay," Sherry smiled as they made their way through the house.

* * *

><p>Rebecca silently sat beside Heather and resisted the urge to sigh. The Butcher hadn't been anywhere in sight when they had hidden in their abandoned building so Pyramid Head must have killed it or, at least, kept it busy. They were still being quiet, however, because fog had settled on the city and they didn't want unnecessary attention. After roughly an hour the fog lifted and a good portion of the tension in the room with them went with it.<p>

"I can't believe we left Jake behind," Heather spoke up after a minute.

"He's fine," Rebecca assured her. "Jake is probably hiding somewhere and protecting the newly rescued Sherry right now."

"If she's awake they're probably making out," Heather smirked and Rebecca snorted.

"No doubt," Rebecca laughed. "He's so transparent you could watch TV through him."

Both laughed for a moment, happy that they had something non-Silent-Hill related to talk about. Then, the laughter died down and the tension returned.

"I would have done it you know," Rebecca spoke up after a while, mind on the last time they were alone, as was Heather's.

"I know," Heather nodded. "So would I. I would have hated myself if things had happened differently, if you had stayed to fight the Butcher. If..."

"Then you know how I feel," Rebecca smiled. "I could never live with myself if something had happened to you. You saved my life when you didn't even know me. I know you only did it because I was human and being attacked but still...I guess that was the start. Since then, all I've been able to think about is what would happen if you were hurt, or killed. There would be no way Jake, Sherry, or I could get away. We'd either be stuck here or die. And I'm not sure that I would even want to leave if I could. Not without you."

Heather smiled slipping her hand into Rebecca's. Rebecca smiled as well, squeezing Heather's hand lightly. Heather leaned over and placed a light kiss on Rebecca's cheek. Then she pulled back, stopping when their faces were a couple inches away and Rebecca instantly followed, their lips meeting as both closed their eyes, enjoying their kiss. At first it was slow and chaste, however, after a couple of minutes, it began to heat up rapidly, both girls' hands began to explore.

* * *

><p>Sherry stepped out of the bedroom, turning slowly so Jake could see her outfit: A maroon skirt that just barely reached a fourth of the way down her thighs, a pair of knee-high boots, and a spaghetti-strap tank-top that was far to small, resulting in it being skin-tight and revealing a mile of cleavage. Jake grinned wickedly and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.<p>

"I love that skirt," Jake grinned. "The shirt could be a little smaller."

"Smallest they had, sorry," Sherry snorted rolling her eyes. "Come on. We should go find the others."

Jake nodded and the two of them walked out of the building, looking around. Sherry had her pistol out while Jake was holding his new sword with his pistol in its holster, easily within reach.

"So, which way do you think they are?" Sherry questioned.

Jake looked up and down the street then shrugged.

"Heck if I know," Jake snorted. "Let's go to church. If there's a cult here, it makes sense they would be there."

Sherry nodded and they turned, heading in that direction.

"So, where did you get the mini Pyramid Head sword?" Sherry questioned.

"He gave it to me," Jake stated. "He defended me against the Butcher, a slightly weaker version of himself, and the statue at the same time while I rescued you using this sword."

"Oh," Sherry nodded.

"How do you know who Pyramid Head is anyway?" Jake questioned.

"The statue fought him once while he had me," Sherry stated. "I guessed the name by the most prominent feature."

"I see," Jake nodded just as the church came into view.

* * *

><p>Heather lay on the bed smiling, one arm wrapped around Rebecca's shoulders and the other off to her other side. Rebecca smiled up at her, kissing her for a moment before sitting up and grinning.<p>

"I'd offer to go another round but I think we should probably go find Jake and Sherry," Rebecca grinned.

Heather rolled her eyes and sat up, kissing her new lover again before pulling away and nodding.

"Alright, let's go," Heather nodded. They both got dressed and grabbed their guns then left, looking around the street for any guess as to where to find their friends.

"We should go to the church," Rebecca stated. "If we're up against a cult, they would be there and since Jake knows that, he would be heading that way too."

"You've got a point," Heather nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

They left the house, heading toward the church, Heather leading the way and soon the church came into view. There was no one in view so the two of them walked up to the front door. Heather reached out to open the door just as a hand caught her wrist and a second covered her mouth.

"Sshh," Jake warned. "Church is in session."

"Who's here?" Heather questioned.

"A blonde bitch in a black dress, the two things that attacked Pyramid Head the first time we met him, and about fifty people in world war two hazmat suits with machetes, pickaxes, and shotguns," Jake listed.

"The Order," Heather nodded. "Great. We have to get inside. Once in there, we can start killing them."

"I'll handle the two monsters," Jake volunteered resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Where in the hell did you get that?" Heather demanded.

"Gift from Silent Hill's guardian," Jake stated. "Looks like he likes me now."

"Let's just get inside," Heather sighed before tensing as she felt a cold prick on the back of her neck.

She looked up and her eyes widened, the others following suit and groaning. Snow. A moment later, fog joined it and everything darkened, the world burning away and leaving rusty metal in its place. The ground was rusty metal grating again and the heavy oak doors of the church were now wrought iron and bloodstained.

"Shit," Jake groaned before a metal scraping sounded, growing closer at an alarming rate.

* * *

><p>read and review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Showdown<p>

"What is that?" Sherry questioned.

"_Which _is that?" Jake growled stepping forward and crouching a bit, readying himself.

The Butcher came into view, dragging his cleaver behind himself and a moment later, he stopped and the statue blurred into view, stopping beside the Butcher and not moving an inch.

"Terrific," Jake growled. "We're going to die."

The Butcher pulled its arm back and hurled its knife directly at Heather but before the attack could hit her, Pyramid Head's sword shot in front of her, blocking the attack, the cleaver shooting back to the Butcher after sparking off the sword. Pyramid Head dropped his sword to the ground, staggering toward the Butcher as the humans all stared in shock.

"He's...defending you?" Jake blinked.

"It's because Alessa is a part of me," Heather stated. "Alessa created the original Silent Hill and Pyramid Head as her guardian. That makes him my guardian."

"Awesome," Jake grinned before turning to the statue. "I really hope this sword can hurt that thing. You all head inside. Pyramid Head and I will handle things here."

"You sure that's wise?" Heather questioned. "Whatever it is-"

"Just go," Jake growled. "Kill the Order. We'll handle this."

Heather hesitated for a moment then went inside with Rebecca but Sherry stayed.

"Go Sherry," Jake ordered. "I'll be fine."

Sherry nodded and followed the other two leaving Jake to fight the statue.

"This aught to hurt," Jake sighed. "Well, at least I can give them some extra time."

He turned and sprinted away from the church, the statue following and gaining. After a few seconds, he skidded to a stop when the grating in front of him ended, as if something massive had crashed through it. He spun and slashed at the statue, which blocked it with its arm then slashed at Jake. Jake spun out of the way and a pair of porcelain hands shot out of the darkness below the metal grating, grabbing the statue by the legs and pulling it off the edge. The statue caught itself and kicked at the hands. It missed, its foot screeching off of its leg as a doll began to climb up the statue. It clearly remembered the statue since it wrapped its legs around the statue and began to smash the metal grating with its arms, trying to drop the statue. Finally the Statue's legs bent up and around, driving themselves through the doll before hurling it away from the ledge. Then, the doll hauled itself up. As it was standing, Jake slashed at it, the statue blocking the blade before slashing at Jake. Jake leapt back, the statue's hand carving a shallow cut in his chest before he darted forward, driving the sword at the statue. It moved just a little to slow to block the blade which impacted on its chest with enough force to make Jake's entire body ache. Jake leapt backward from a slash and noticed he had left a dent this time. He ducked under the statue's next slash and stepped forward, slamming the point of the blade into the center of the dent again, making it much more noticeable. Then, he leapt to the side as the statue slashed downward at him. It reached around back and smashed the dent back into place before charging at Jake.

Jake rolled to the side, the statue's outstretched arm carving a gash in his left thigh. He shouted in pain, crawling away on his back, taking his sword with him before driving it into the ground and turning himself, dragging the sword and cutting a nearly perfect circle, leaving only a small section to cut. Then, he pushed himself up, just beyond the circle from the statue, his leg shaking. The statue blurred past Jake, smashing him away from his trap and leaving a gash across his stomach. Jake landed hard, pushing himself up enough to get one foot under himself just in time for the statue to kick him in the ribs, two breaking and one being cut in half. Jake landed on his back, barely conscious and unable to breathe properly as pain removed ninety percent of his senses. Through the long tunnel his vision had become, he saw the statue standing in the distance, or maybe it was standing over him.

It reached reached down and suddenly he was looking down at the ground, a sheet metal arm impaling his abdomen and slowly moving upward as gravity dragging him back down. Before the statue could finish him quickly, sparks entered Jake's vision, his body crashing back down in a pool of blood and head rolling to one side, allowing him to see a sideways image of the statue battling Pyramid Head, who now wielded a spear. and it was good with it. The statue had trouble getting close enough to harm Pyramid head for a few minutes, before the spear smashed against the statue's head. The statue darted forward, both arms driving themselves through Pyramid Head's chest, forcing him to his knees before the statue placed his arms together, pointed tips pointing down, and drove them into the edge of Pyramid Head's head. It began to pry it open, the metal screeching as it was pried away fro itself. Finally, before it could be opened fully, Pyramid head stood, the statue's arms burying themselves in his chest again as Pyramid Head wrapped his arms around the statue, sprinting toward the edge. It wouldn't make it though, Jake could see that even without being able to think through the pain. The Statue had its arms free and was busy cutting through Pyramid Head's arms. Then, Pyramid Head stopped and stamped his left foot and both fell away, the circle Jake had made giving under their weight.

Jake gripped his sword, dragging himself toward the hole, needing to be sure. Just as he neared it, a flat metal hand reached out of it, anchoring itself in the metal as the statue began to drag itself out of the hole, other arm reaching toward Jake. Jake lifted his sword then slashed at the arm holding the statue up, the blade sparking off the arm but succeeding in turning the arm enough that it broke through the metal instantly and the statue fell, Jake collapsing beside the hole and watching as the statue fell, arms pinwheeling as it faded into the darkness below. Jake rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky, stars staring back. He realized suddenly that he was no longer laying on metal, but on tar. The fog was gone. The snow and clouds were gone. Jake must have fallen asleep but he couldn't tell for how long.

Before he could try to move, he saw Pyramid Head step up over him. This one had the sword and Jake found himself wondering how Pyramid Head had managed to get back up from wherever he and the statue had fallen. Pyramid Head turned his sword over and Jake closed his eyes.

_Looks like you get to punish me after all huh?_ Jake thought tiredly. _Good. I'm tired of running and want out of here. I just wish I had gotten to spend more time with Sherry. I wish I hadn't left. Oh well. I guess, in the end, she wasn't mad. She always was a better person than me._

He opened his eyes again as Pyramid Head drove his sword down, hitting the same spot the statue had. Jake coughed, blood splattering across the ground before Pyramid Head wrenched the sword back out and Jake felt the pain vanish. His vision focused and Pyramid Head became still, sword hovering a couple of inches over the ground with Jake's blood dripping off of the tip and forming a puddle on the ground.

"Stuck here instead of going to Hell huh?" Jake sighed sitting up. "Typical."

He looked down and his eyes widened. He wasn't dead, he was healed. Pyramid Head had saved his life. Jake stared at it in shock for a moment before hearing a scream inside the church and grabbing his sword, sprinting to it and kicking the doors in. He definitely didn't see what he was expecting.

* * *

><p>Read and review. Seriously. please. someone read this.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>God<p>

Jake kicked the door in and froze. The far side of the room held a large altar with a long oval hole in the floor and a seal that Jake had seen around Silent Hill written in blood on the wall over it. Before the alter stood a woman in a black robe with wiry blonde hair and who was covering in dirt, which was expectable in Silent Hill. Between her and Jake stood Sherry, aiming her pistol at the woman and behind her Heather was gagging something up and Rebecca was kneeling beside her, unsure what to do. Heather's skin began to turn the color of blood, but finally, a large mass of blood and flesh splattered onto the ground and Heather staggered to her feet, Sherry backing up past the thing as the woman in black began forward.

"What is that?" Jake asked.

"Apparently I was pregnant with the cult's god," Heather stated. "Don't know how and don't want to."

"What have you done?" the woman asked walking forward and picking up the thing. "If you can't birth God, I'll do it."

"Claudia, dont..." Heather trailed off, turning away and gagging as Claudia began to swallow the thing whole.

Jake and the others reacted the same way Heather did, all trying not to vomit. Finally Claudia stopped gagging and began groaning in pain, staggering toward the altar as her skin turned the color of blood. Finally she fell to her hands and knees by the hole. Something instantly shot out of the darkness below and grabbed Claudia, dragging her down and smashing the floor with a feral snarl similar to a panther.

"What the hell was that thing?" Jake asked.

"That was a servant of their god," Heather stated. "They call it Valtiel. It wouldn't have killed their god. We failed to stop them from summoning it to this realm so now we have to kill it."

"Excuse me?" Sherry gaped.

"That demon, that...monster, has to die," Heather stated. "If it doesn't, the entire world will become Silent Hill."

"She's right," Jake sighed. "We have to kill a god to save the world. Aught to be fun. Who's got what for weapons?"

"I've got my pistol," SHerry stated.

"My G3," Rebecca sighed.

"Just a katana," Heather stated picking it up from the ground.

"Well, at least we can die with style then," Jake sighed looking toward the gaping hole in the floor. "Can we hire Pyramid Head?"

"Don't count on it," Heather snorted. "Come on. Wouldn't want to be late."

Jake nodded and dropped through the hole then caught the girls one at a time. They looked round, taking in the round room they were in. The walls were covered with flesh, the room was too dark to see the floor, and on one side Valtiel was encasing a massive creature that looked like it was a skeleton with a tight layer of flesh over it and a head that looked like a burned version of Heather's head with black hair in a cocoon of flesh. Rebecca raised her rifle and quickly blew Valtiel open, killing it and knocking it to the floor. Jake looked around. A large section of the room was too dark to see the walls, leading him to think there was a way out. Just as he turned back to the creature before them, it leaned forward, breaking out of the cocoon and landing on its hands, watching them.

"Let's go Heather," Jake growled.

They sprinted forward, Jake on Heather's right allowing him to drive his sword into the floor and block the creature's left arm as it swung it at them. Heather slashed its face several times then leapt back, Jake catching her, as the thing slammed its face into the ground where she had been. Jake wrenched his sword free as Sherry emptied her pistol into its face then dropped it and Rebecca emptied her magazine into its eyes. It shrieked in rage, swiping its left hand blindly across the ground at them. The hand missed by a mile but a fire erupted beside it, racing along the ground at them. Jake threw all three of the others away then leapt in the other direction, the flames missing by inches, separating him from the others. He pulled out his own pistol and tossed it over the flames.

"Sherry!" he shouted.

She caught it as Rebecca loaded her last magazine into her G3 and aimed at the thing as it stood. Sherry did the same and Heather stood behind them. The thing shrieked, stomping its foot and sending out fireballs. The girls scattered, avoiding them before Sherry and Rebecca opened fire, shooting the thing in the legs and making it drop to its hands again, the force extinguishing the flames around the room. Jake hurried to the others as the thing shoved its hand through the floor.

"What's it doing?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea," Heather stated.

At the same time, the thing opened its mouth, its severed tongue falling out. The tongue began to steam and writhe then mutated until it was the Butcher. The Butcher reached back and ripped a tooth out of the big creature's mouth and the tooth mutated into the Butcher's cleaver.

"Shit," Jake growled. "Didn't Pyramid Head kill that thing?"

"You killed that one," Heather said pointing.

Jake turned and saw that the cult's god had pulled the sheet metal statue out of the floor. Jake groaned and raised his sword as the statue streaked across the room and smashed him backward, the sword spinning away. Then, the statue turned toward Heather as the Butcher did the same. Just as they both started forward, Pyramid Head charged out of the shadows behind Jake, sword now held almost horizontal. When it reached the two creatures attacking Heather, it slashed at the statue, putting a horizontal dent across its chest and launching it away. Then, Pyramid Head slashed at the Butcher. Its sword carved through the Butcher's chest before the Butcher's cleaver embedded itself in Pyramid Head's shoulder. Pyramid Head swung the other way and decapitated the Butcher then turned as the statue slashed it across the chest. Pyramid Head staggered backward, dropping its sword and the statue began to tear into it, splattering its blood across the ground. Finally Pyramid Head turned to flee and the statue slashed its head, carving a deep gash into it, showing it to be hollow. The statue leapt on instantly, grabbing the head and beginning to try to pry it open.

Jake grabbed his sword, stepping forward and slashing at the statue, denting its face and knocking it off of Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head ripped the cleaver out of its shoulder then stepped forward, swinging at the statue and hitting it in the dent it had already made. Then, it pulled the knife back and swung again. This time, the statue blocked it, both arms bending to ninety degree angles. Jake swung and hit the dent he had put in its head, knocking it back. Then, Pyramid Head swung again, this time splitting its torso in half and blood began to spray out of the pieces where it ad separated. Jake stared for a moment before the statue picked itself up on its arms and scurried forward at Pyramid Head. He stepped forward, slashing one last time at its head and the top half spun away, blood spraying out of the pieces of head as well as the statue collapsed, finally dead.

As Pyramid Head and Jake battled the statue, Heather, Rebecca and Sherry were fighting the cult's god. Sherry quickly ran out of ammo and discarded Jake's gun as Rebecca emptied the last of her ammo into the thing's legs, making it fall forward again. Heather ran forward to attack it but before she could, the thing grabbed her with its left hand and lifted her into the air, squeezing.

"Heather!" Rebecca shouted pulling out a combat knife and hurling it into the thing's forehead.

It shrieked in pain, squeezing Heather harder and making her scream as well. A moment later, Pyramid Head removed its arm and Rebecca caught Heather. Jake sprinted forward, riving his sword into the thing's face to the hilt, edge upward, then ripped it out through the top of its head then flipped the sword over and swinging it back downward, splitting the thing's head in half. It sat up, trying to scream but all that came out was a wet gurgle and blood. Then, the thing collapsed and Pyramid Head turned, shambling out of the room. Jake stumbled over to Sherry, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same, seeing Heather and Rebecca hugging as well.

"We can leave now, right?" Jake asked after a moment.

"Yes," Heather nodded. "We can leave. But, I don't think anyone will react too well to us."

Jake looked down, and for the first time, he realized that they were all covered in blood, him more than most, thanks to the statue.

"I bet not," Jake smirked. "Come on, we should get going."

Sherry nodded and they all headed toward the door. As they did, Heather broke down into sobs, Rebecca holding her as she did. Out of the sobs, Jake managed to understand something about her father and something about a friend. Then, it was nothing but sobs as Heather finally grieved for what she had lost. Jake and Sherry went on ahead, following a straight hallway and came out in a park. They walked away from the subway tunnel they had exited and sat down on a bench. Sherry leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. After a while, Heather and Rebecca left the subway tunnel as well. The four of them left the park, Heather leading the way to the truck Sherry and Jake had arrived in. Once there, they got in, Heather and Rebecca sitting on the mattress behind the two seats, and Jake drove away from Silent Hill. A fog rolled in as they drove and Jake slowed considerably. Then, they left the fog and a sign waited. This one also had the word "Silent" crossed out and "I" in "Hill" changed to an "E".

The sign now read, _"You are now leaving HELL. Thank you for visiting."_

THE END

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
